


His King

by Alyddin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Just enjoy the sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensual Play, Smut, Top noctis, bottom Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyddin/pseuds/Alyddin
Summary: Ignis visits King Noct's study late one night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sin.  
> Just 4294 words of pure self-indulgent homoerotic sin. Older Noctis is hot and there needs to be more bottom Ignis in the world. Bad at titling this piece of sin. Enjoy reading.

            Noctis ruling his kingdom with dignity, grace, and splendor was all that Ignis could ever dream for. After the final battle, defeating Ardyn, banishing the daemons, and returning light to the world, Ignis's dream was realized and so much more. Rebuilding the world from ten years of slumber was challenging however Noctis was the chosen one, the King of Light, and an unstoppable force who would lead humanity into this new era. He, along with his friends, would restore the land. Of course Ignis would stand by his King's side as his loyal adviser, master strategist, and lover.

            Lover was a rather dull term to define his intimate relationship with Noct. Boyfriends was too simple after everything they've encounter, everything that they were. Yet neither spoken about marriage between the two, such ceremony wasn't needed to validate their relationship. Soul mates could be used to describe them, yet it was too pretentious. Regardless, labeling their love mattered little to them because Ignis was Noctis's and Noctis was Ignis's and that was all that mattered.

            Entering the King's study, Ignis felt Noctis's familiar and warm magic sweep across him like a warm breeze, notifying to the latter that Noct was in there. A soft smile graced Ignis's lips as he took a step forward and bowed formally. "Greetings your majesty."

            "Ignis," Noctis spoke, the sound of his name on the other's tongue caused a pleasant shiver to down his spine, "it's late, what are you still doing up?"

            "I could ask you the same thing," Ignis countered while walking over to where his lover sat. Reaching out, Ignis gently pressed the pads of this fingertips against Noctis's cheek. Ingis craved for more contact between the two, however he held back on his primal desires to instead enjoy and savor the moment through the most minimal of touches between the two. The blind man could feel Noct's magic buzz against his fingertips, powerful and brilliant just like Noctis himself was. Carefully, Ignis lightly glided his fingers over the plains of Noct's face, mapping out every curve, texture, and perfect imperfection. Ignis had a mental image of an elder Noctis in his head, strong, regal and sporting facial hair, but he wondered how different his mental image and reality were. He knew he would never see Noctis's face or anyone for that matter. So long as he could have Noctis and stay by his side, Ignis would be overwhelmingly happy and content.

           When Ignis trailed his fingers over the King's slightly dry but smooth lips, a stark contrast to his coarse beard, he let out a soft gasp when he felt a familiar wet muscle touch and wrap around his slender fingers. Lips parted, taking in the advisor's digits before gently licking and sucking them. Ignis's heart rate quicken, his cheeks feeling warm as he allowed Noct to do as he pleased. Noctis gently took a hold of Ingis's hand, guiding it to press his palm fully against Noctis's cheek. "Ignis," he spoke low, breaking the silence and causing heated desire to awaken and stir in both of them.

            "Yes Noct?" Ingis swallowed thickly, feeling dizzy from the contact.

            "Sit," was the simple command in a voice that left no room for debate. Wordlessly, Ignis fell to his knees by his king's feet. He pressed his cheek against Noctis's knee, feeling his body heat through the fabric of his pants and tilted his head up to where his king loomed over him from his seat. While the desk chair wasn't Noct's thrown, it might as well be in Ignis's mind. For his king was commanding, powerful, and stood above everyone with regal brilliance, even above his long time friend and lover.

            "Good," Noctis praised, causing Ignis's heart to leap in joy. Carefully, Noctis removed the visor Ignis wore, setting it aside before taking his time to examine and touch Ignis's face similar to what he did just moments before. Heat radiated from his touch, leaving a pleasant warmth in their wake. Ignis wasn't sure if it was due to the other's body heat or magic, but he found himself being seduced by the sensation. Leaning his head into Noct's touch, he let out an airy moan.  

            Giving in, Ignis reached out and took Noct's hand, holding it gingerly in both of his before tenderly pressing his lips against the back of his hand. "My king," he whispered, lips moving and warm breath caressing Noct's skin with feather light touches, "I am yours."

            "What else would you be?" Noctis chuckled, allowing Ignis to continue to hold his hand. With his free hand he ran his fingers through his advisor's brown locks, petting the other with gentle loving motions. Ignis practically purred in response, licking his lips as he leaned into the hand that was in his hair.

            When Noct's hand gripped Ignis's hair tightly, pulling and twisting the strands of hair, Ignis gasped before releasing a groan in both pain and anticipation. He felt his blood rush through his veins as he then felt his face being pressed into Noct's groin. Ignis could feel the outline of Noctis's cock through the material, already hard and waiting for him. He didn't hesitate, or wait for direction from the other. His fingers quickly moving to unfasten the other's belt. The advisor could hear his heart beat, pulsating against his eardrums as he tugged at the annoying cloth, doing his best to free Noct's cock. While Ignis struggled, Noctis made no motion to help, choosing to instead watch the other with a satisfied smirk and his eyes glowing red.

            Once Ignis managed to pull down Noct's pants halfway down his thighs and free the other's length from its cloth confines, he nuzzled it letting his breath and lips tease Noct. A low grown from Noctis went straight to Ignis's own manhood as the grip on his hair was tighten, forcing him to gasp and take in part of the other's length. Fluttering his blinded eyes close, Ignis began to bob his head, letting his tongue flick and tease the head of Noctis's cock first, enjoying the heavy and hot weight of the other's cock resting in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the crown before gently pressing up against the hole where drops of precum were already leaking out. Ignis hummed at the familiar salty taste and warmth of Noct on his tongue, the vibrations causing the king to moan in pleasure.

            "Ignis," Noctis breathed out shakily, causing the said male to respond with vigor. Hollowing his cheeks, Ignis bobbed his head, sucking as he took in as much as he could. Relaxing his throat from practice, Ignis went past his limits to deep throat his king and take in all of Noct's cock. Ignis could feel coarse thick unruly hair against his nose, inhaling the seductive musk of the other. His fingers gripped at Noct's thighs, leaving angry red marks behind before one hand moved to fondle his balls as well.

            "Already so hard and you haven't even been touched yet," Noctis commented with a smirk as he gently pressed a shoe clad foot against Ignis's crotch. Ignis was already fully hard within the confines of his pants. He groaned around Noctis's cock from the pressure and rocked his up to grind against the other's shoe. He threw away his pride and shame, wanting to show his king how badly he needed him.

            Pulling back so he could speak, Ignis panted, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the tip. Licking his lips he spoke, "Forgive my body for being so lewd your majesty, for I have given in to lust and temptation." Puffs of hot air swept over the head of Noct's cock before the advisor resumed his work on the organ. His pink tongue flicking out to tease the head before entering the warm cavern once more. Witnessing this, Noctis couldn't sit passively anymore, groaning he rolled his hips into his lover's mouth.

            Ignis's blind eyes went wide when Noct began to thrust into his mouth, moaning and submitting to the other's power. His own cock was already desperately hard, and aching for attention as it sat, trapped inside his pants. His own desire could wait, right now all Ignis wanted was to pleasure his king, his king who was fucking his mouth relentlessly. Moaning at the rough action and submitting to the other, Ignis breathed through his nose as he sucked as best as he could. The groans and grunts from the other was music to his ears. Wanting to hear more, deft fingers moving past Noct's testis to press and massage his perineum. This action earning Ignis delicious moans of pleasure and a wild buckle of hips causing him to choke on the other's cock and tears to prick his eyes. Ignis did his best to maintain composure, trying to receive all that Noct gave but the more he tried the more difficulties he had. Noctis refuse to let up, thrusting into his lover's mouth until completion.

            When Ingis heard the shift in Noct's breathing and felt a pent up swell of Noct's magic building up, he knew the other's release was nearing. Tightening his lips around the length, Ingis gave a throaty groan as Noctis orgasmed in his mouth, both semen and magic freely flowing. The sensation was intoxicating to the advisor, his eyes rolling back and moaning as if it were his own release he achieved. Despite his climax, Noctis refuse to relax his grip on Ignis's hair, forcing the latter to hold and swallow as much of his seeds as he could. Ignis was all too happy to oblige, swallowing as much as he could although some dribbled out past his lips and down his chin. Once Noctis was satisfied, he slowly pulled his cock from Ignis, a trail semen and saliva connecting the head of his cock to his lover's lips. Ignis was panting, his jaw lax as he waited his next orders. There were still a few drops of cum on his tongue and he savored the taste. His lips were coated in spit and cum, cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red with a few wet tears staining his face and his hair a tangled mess. The usual composed and elegant Ignis was gone, replaced by a debauched lewd version instead and Noctis felt proud that he could reduce his lover to such a state.

            "Rise," the king commanded, and so his subject followed. Standing on shaky legs, Ignis became aware of his own painful arousal, but he couldn't act on his own desires just yet. "Strip for me Ignis."

            "As you wish my king," Ignis spoke, trying to sound collected despite his current state of being. He began unbuttoning his shirt, feeling Noct's pricing gaze watch ever movement he made. He wondered what the other was thinking as he shrugged off his shirt, letting it flutter to the ground carelessly. Did Noct find Ignis's body desirable? Did he lust after Ignis the same way Ignis lusted after Noct? Did he know what every words and caresses did to Ignis's body, mind and soul?

            Towing off his shoes and socks next, not wanting to deal with them when he tried to remove his pants, Igns's slim fingers worked on his pants. He felt the material give way and sink lower on his hips to reveal the elastic of his silk briefs. Gently, the advisor tugged his pants down, leaving him almost fully nude in front of Noctis save his underwear. The silk material reflected the dim light and did nothing to hide his already heated arousal. There was a damp spot where the tip of his cock was.

            "When I said strip, I didn't mean leave your underwear on," Noctis scolded flatly, causing the hairs on Ignis to stand on end, trembling with lust.

            "Forgive me Noctis," Ignis breathed out, letting his eyelids fall as he trailed his fingers down his torso, brushing over his harden nipples and feeling every line of muscle before pausing at the waistband of his briefs. Making a show of things, Ignis slowly pulled his underwear down, his cock caught on the elastic of the fabric and moved downwards until it couldn't anymore and sprung free. Abandoning the last piece of clothing, Ignis stood back up straight, "Is this more to your liking?"

            Ignis didn't need to hear the other speak to know that his king was pleased, he could feel the other's gaze examine his body from head to toe and his magical power lick and reach out for Ignis's naked form. He felt his cock twitch, his nipples harden to a point despite being untouched by his lover. "Yes it is," Noct cooed, standing up and moved in closer to where Ignis stood. While the king was shorter, his aura was overwhelming, causing the advisor to tremble at his presence. Noctis was truly a ruler worth Ignis's devotion.

            "What do you want Ignis?" Noctis asked, pressing a warm palm against Ignis's stomach, causing Ignis to shake with longing and need.

            "K-Kiss me," Ignis stuttered out his request, wrapping his arms around the other, pressing their bodies close together. Noctis was still clothed but he must have unbuttoned his shirt while Ignis stripped because he could feel the other's bare chest against his. The feeling of such a large area of bare skin contact was memorizing, causing Ignis to moan craving more from his king. Noct said nothing, simply held the other's hips before connecting their lips in a searing passionate kiss. Igns was thankful that the other held him, keeping his grounded as his mind went blank from the sensation. He pulled Noctis closer as he tilted his head, moving their lips together in a sensual dance. His fingers gripped at the other's hair, enjoying the silky texture. Noct grabbed the advisor's lower lip between his, gently tugging on it to cause the other to moan and yield access to his mouth. When their tongues met, Ignis attempted to fight for control despite it being a losing battle on his part. Tongues wrapped around each other and lewd groans were exchanged causing Ignis's mind to go fuzzy. He was trying to savor the moment with his king, to catalogue it to look back upon in the future but it was becoming a difficult task. Especially when Noct's hands moved to Ignis's ass, squeezing and pushing their hips together. Ignis pulled back from the kiss, rolling his head back and moaning as he grinded his hips shamelessly against Noct's. He could feel that the other was already hard once more, the heated sensitive skin of their cocks rubbing against each other and causing the both of them to moan.

            Noctis's lips quickly attached to whatever section of Ignis's skin he could reach, nibbling and sucking on the advisor's jaw before trailing down his neck. Ignis felt his lover gently gnaw on his Adam's apple, causing him to release a throaty moan. Gripping the thick black locks, Ignis pushed the other's head closer to him not wanting to ever let go. Noctis's teeth grazed his collar bone before finding a sensitive spot on his shoulder, giving no warning before biting down hard on his lover's shoulder. Inhaling sharply through his mouth, Ignis tensed and released a loud moan while Noct sank his deep in deeper, sucking to leave a brilliantly bright red and purple mark behind. It was place right where clothes would cover the spot for the most part, but it would be revealed if Ignis moved a carelessly in a certain way. Although Ignis wouldn't care if someone saw, let the people see the mark that signified that he was Noctis's.

            Noctis pulled back, probably so he could examine his work. Ignis didn't mind, he trailed his hands from Noct's hair down his shoulders and chest, feeling the lean muscles and the smattering of chest hair Noctis had. While Ignis loved and worshiped the soft boyish figure Noct had ten years ago, he couldn't deny that the masculine form Noctis had taken in his later years caused Ignis to flush and his senses to go wild.

            "Like what you feel?" Noctis asked, his grin clearly being conveyed through the inflections his voice took.

            "I always have," Ignis breathed out, smiling as he moved in for another kiss. It was less hungry and more sensual this time around, their lips moving together in perfect harmony. Holding the other's hips, Noctis guided them to the desk in the study, lifting Ignis up onto the desk before moving in between his long legs. The objects on the desk were shifted around and some would probably fall, but neither male cared.

            Noctis was the one who pulled away from the kiss this time, reaching into the desk drawer to pull out a tube of lube. Ignis tried to limit the areas where he and Noct were intimate, although after a while they ended up having tubes of lube hidden throughout the Citadel. It wasn't so bad until innocent maids and unexpecting politicians stumbled upon them, much to their embarrassment. Although it never deter them and their lust. The sound of the cap being popped open snapped his thoughts back to the present, Ignis recognized the artificial blue raspberry scent. Ignis shuttered at the thought of what was to come, spreading his legs shamelessly for his king and holding his legs apart wide waiting for the other to act. His rosy pink entrance quivered with anticipation once it was exposed, his cock twitching as it rested up against his abs.

            "You've been wanting this," Noctis stating it as a fact and Ignis flushed, nodding in agreement.

            "Please Noct," Ignis pleaded, worrying his lower lip. He held his breath, shivering once he felt the cool gel over his entrance, fingers gently teasing the ring of muscles to coax it to relax. When the first digit breached his anus, Ignis moaned. He swore he could have cummed from the simple insertion, but he couldn't just yet; Ignis hadn't waited so patiently for just Noct's fingers. The finger inside of him worked its way in and out, rubbing along each bump inside Ignis. He let out soft mews of pleasure every time he felt his prostate being brushed over, not enough pressure to satisfy but to instead tease and drive Ignis to the brink of madness.

            "Noctis, don't do this to me," Ignis whined, digging his nails into his own thighs as he shallowly rolled his hips wanting more.

            His plea was met with a low chuckle, sending chills up the his spine. "Weren't you the one who always told me to be patient?"

            "Perhaps I did, but haven't I been patient enough?" he bit back, choking on his breath when he felt two more fingers enter him. He felt so full in that moment, his mind going blank as he let out moans with each moment of the digits.

            "Was this what you wanted Iggy?" Noct teased, knowing that fingers weren't at all what Ignis wanted.

            Ignis's eyebrows furrowed and gave his lover a glare. "Y-You ah know... Noctis oooh," Ignis moaned, unable to speak properly as he felt the three fingers curl and toy with his prostate. His cock twitched, untouched but already leaking profusely. His chest heaved as a layer of sweat covered his body. His toes curling as he desperately desired more of Noctis. "Pl-Please?" he begged in a final attempt, his mind barely able to form a thought other than Noctis. Noct's answer was painfully slow to deliver, choosing to hum to draw things out as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of his advisor. Ignis was desperate, feeling a weight on his chest and tears prick his eyes as he rocked his hips on the other's fingers. He needed Noctis to properly fuck him this instant, taking things slow and sensual be damned.

            "Noct!"

            The fingers inside of him were quickly removed, causing Ignis to gasp at feeling suddenly empty. Thankfully Noctis gave him mercy as he pushed his raw cock in with one violent motion, filling Ignis up completely and perfectly. It was like a heavy tidal wave crashing over him, knocking all the air out of his lungs and swallowing him up in the current and he was all to egger to be taken away. Ignis moaned, arching his back off the desk and wrapped his legs around Noctis, unable to hold them any longer. Locking his ankles together, Ignis reached to grab at Noct's shoulder and forearms, squeezing them to ground him in the moment. The girth of Noct's cock stretched him open wide, the length reaching deeper than his fingers could ever reach. The burning sensation brought the advisor a painful pleasure he loved to indulged in.

            Noctis didn't allow Ignis to adjust, pulling back out before thrusting back in with reckless abandoned, leaning over the elder to take his nipples into his mouth. Ignis's mind was flooded with pleasure, gripping and clawing at his lover as he moaned. Ignis could hear their moans and the wet lewd sounds of their bodies coming in contact with each other echoing throughout the study. It was rough and messy and everything Ignis wanted. When Noct pressed deep inside of him, hitting his prostate Ignis moaned, seeing white and stars. He could feel Noctis grin against his skin, his beard scratching him in a teasing erotic way. Ignis's body jerk on the table, knocking items off as his king quicken his pace, thrusting wildly into him. The advisor weakly tried to grind and rotate his hips, attempting to give the other more gratification but had troubles from his position and state of mind. Instead he chose to clench around his king's cock, memorizing the shape of it in the most vulgar of ways.

            "Ignis," Noctis whisper against the said male's ear, his warm breath adding yet another layer of pleasure to everything. Ignis moaned, fluttering his eyes closed as he gripped Noct closer to him, relishing in the other's body heat. Their hearts beat in union, their bodies pressed close together as Ingis inhaled everyone of Noct's exhales. He could feel sparks of Noct's magic flash between them, small little explosion that were merely a warm up to the final climax. He could feel his cock rubbing up against Noct's body, leaving a sticky trail of fluids with each movement. Ignis's balls felt heavy and his toes curled in pleasure as he felt himself dangling along the edge, holding on as long as he could as Noctis thrust into him.

            "Cum for me Ignis," Noctis commanded, and it was then that all hope was lost for the advisor.

            "Noct!" He moaned the other name and arching his back in a glorious display of passion Ignis released, consumed by pleasure and lust. His seeds splattered and stained both of their chests, and his inner walls began to greedily squeeze around Noct's cock. Noctis was obviously close as well as his final few thrusts were sloppy and rushed before he released his own cum deep inside Ignis. All the pressure pent up was free and rushed over Ignis. Noct's magic also flooded his system, exploding on his skin like starburst and coursing through his being like hot magma, intensifying their orgasms. It was all too much for him, overloading Ignis's senses and he loved every moment of it. Somewhere far away, Ignis could hear his name being moaned by the other.

            Panting heavily, their chests pressed together they allowed themselves to come down from their high. Noctis's magic began to settled and wrap around them in a protective and loving cocoon. A sleepy smile formed on Ignis's lips as he held onto the other, turning his head to languidly kiss Noctis. His kiss was returned as they both moved their lips slowly and lazily. All the sexual heat was gone, leaving behind loving content and bliss in its wake. Gently Noctis unwrapped Ignis's legs form around him, slowly pulling his cock out from the other. Ignis let out a whimper as he felt so empty without Noct inside him, although he could feel Noct's pearly white seeds inside of him still, some escaping and traveling down his thighs.

           "You're beautiful Ignis," Noctis complimented, his voice light and full of love and devotion for the said male.

            Ignis blushed, smiling shyly despite his current debouched state. "I maybe blind, but feel like there are better adjectives to describe my current state of being Noct," he joked, laughing softly as all the tension from before gone.

            "I thought the king was always right?" Noct teased, continuing their light banter as he wrapped his arms around Ignis, holding him.

            "Not when said king refuses to eat his vegetables," Ignis scolded lightly, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders as Noctis gently pulled Ignis off the desk before setting both of them in his chair. Ignis nuzzled the crook of his lover's neck and shoulder, his finger gently pressing up against the other's bare chest to feel his heartbeat. The soft constant pulse caused Ignis to smile fondly, after all Noct's heart was his and he was the luckiest man there ever was or will be to have it. Relaxed, Ignis felt his eyes drop close, his breathing slowing down.

            "I love you Ignis," Noctis whispered softly, kissing Ignis's forehead.

            Ignis felt a swell of happiness he could almost giggle, it always happened whenever he heard Noctis confess his feelings for him. Being cherished by the King of Lucius, his long time friend, and the man he would give everything  for, well it was more than Ignis could ever dreamed for.

            "I love you too, my Noct." 


End file.
